


Totally Wired

by empireoffclouds



Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid CF - Fandom, bayern munich - Fandom
Genre: Also actual sex, M/M, Mats calls Isco baby boy, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairing, Sexting, and my mind wandered and this happened, blowjob, cause I can't, i just think both Mats and Isco are very hot, listen i'm not even gonna try to explain myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: “I’ve heard all about you, Mats Hummels.” Isco hisses, trying to ignore the way Mats's fingers trace patterns on the thin material of his shorts, tempting him.“Hmm, is that right?” He runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he looks Isco in the eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him “What have you heard?”





	Totally Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I can't explain where this came from either.

Isco sighed to himself as he collected the randomly discarded articles of Toni's clothing scattered through the room. He rolled his eyes as he grasped a pair of his underwear, tossing them into the basket which has now grown heavy with the weight of his dirty laundry.  
Isco was really starting to regret his decision to both volunteer to come to Munich in behalf of the team, and also to take this particular bet with Toni. He never thought the man would have so much fucking laundry.

“Seriously, Toni, I get that I lost, but is it that hard to at least pick up your clothes?” Isco asked as he walked into the small living room, picking up an old t-shirt from the back of the couch; he stopped in his tracks once he finally looked up.

It wasn't the fact that a Bayern Munich player was in his hotel room - it wasn't that unusual to hang out with old friends after they'd played against them or were staying in the same city for a few nights (in this case four), especially when it was for some official event (in this case, a party held by the owner of Bayern Munich, don't fucking ask why) or something. It was who the player was what threw him off.

“Sorry, Isc.” Toni flashed him a sheepish smile, but Isco was no longer worried about him. His eyes travelled to the other person in the room, Mats Hummels; he leaned casually against the wall, taking a sip from a bottle of water.  
“Have you met Mats?” Toni asks casually, flicking through the channels on the television as Isco stared at his friend.

  
“I don’t think so,” Isco said truthfully; he's never met Mats, but he's heard of him, many times. Most recently, his antics had been called to his attention by Alvaro, and to make a long, long story short: Mats Hummels is a fuckboy.  
Isco can almost picture the flirting and excessive compliments leaving his lips as he tries to get into his pants, as he’s done with quite a few of his acquaintances. He watches as he licks his lips to moisten them, the way he shifts as he looks Isco up and down, almost like he's some sort of prize he is trying to win. Isco pulls his eyes away from him, trying to ignore how attractive he is with his ripped jeans and baggy t-shirt.

  
“Nice to meet you, Mats. Toni, what do you want me to do with your laundry after it’s washed?” Toni glances at him from his place on the couch, as Mats joins him.  
“You can just put it on my bed, thanks.” his roommate smiles brightly at him, then Isco disappears down the hallway and towards the laundry room.

  
As he puts Toni's laundry into the washer, he can’t help but to think of the look in Mats's eyes as he raked them over his body. The way he licked his lips like he was about to eat his favorite meal. Isco shivered thinking of the thoughts that were probably going through his head, how he was probably planning to fuck him and leave him like countless other men and women alike. He wrinkled your nose in disgust and wondered how such a sweet guy like Toni would ever be friends with Mats Hummels the Casanova.

  
“Need some help?” The voice pulls Isco from his thoughts as he reaches up to the shelf above the washing machine to get the soap, giving Mats a perfect view of his backside. Isco fumbles with the bottle as he turns around to look at him, trying to ignore him eye-fucking him.  
“Why are you back here?” Isco asks sharply, turning to put the laundry soap into the machine so he can finish washing Toni's clothes. Mats chuckles quietly, and Isco can feel his presence getting closer.  
“Bathroom,” he lies, his voice is still nonchalant. “Why such a bad attitude from such a pretty boy?” Mats asks in a suave tone, placing a warm hand against Isco's hip. He flinches and turns around.  
“I’ve heard all about you, Mats Hummels.” Isco hisses, trying to ignore the way his fingers trace patterns on the thin material of his shorts, tempting him. A smirk adorns his features; Isco tries to avoid looking at how handsome his cocky expression is.

  
“Hmm, is that right?” He runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he looks Isco in the eyes, trying to get a reaction out of him. The madridista can practically hear what he’s thinking about him and his body, and he wants to push him out of the way and run to the room, but something keeps him glued in the spot. “What have you heard?” His voice is a whisper now, as he pushes Isco's back against the washing machine, pressing his taller body to his shorter one. His breath brushes against the shell of Isco's ear as his teeth bite down softly on his earlobe, and his hands hold tightly onto his shoulders.

  
“I’m not going to fuck you, Mats.” Isco tries to feign confidence as he says this, but the tremor in his voice says otherwise. Mats's lips move down to his jawline, lips pressing against the Spaniard's skin gently, and Isco can feel his arousal pooling as Mats runs his hand up his stomach. His fingers crawl higher, softly massaging the skin of Isco's abdomen. Mats's fingers graze lightly over Isco's left nipple, then the younger man grasps his wrist, stopping him.  
“I have things to do.” Isco pushes him away from him and disappears back out into the hallway, leaving Mats in the laundry room with an amused smirk on his lips.

//////////

Not long passed before Isco was accustomed to the presence of Mats in his life, whether it’s just a glance of him whilst he and Toni were playing video games in the living room, or if it’s him staring at his ass while he bends over to pick up some trash that he purposely left in the floor. Isco becomes used to the occasional, “Looking good, baby,” or “I’ve always liked you in black, sweetheart,”.

It doesn’t surprise him when he comes back to the room after a day out exploring Munich by himself, and Toni is nowhere to be found, but Mats lounges on the couch, asking him about his day and other simple things.  
It does surprise him when Toni suggests Mats sleeping over for the night, since the party was being held at the hotel and Mats's home was too far away.  
“I don’t know, Toni,” Isco's voice is hesitant as he lounges on the couch, trying to watch Netflix in peace.  
“Come on Isco, it’s not like he’ll be sleeping in your bed. He’ll be on the couch.” Toni pleads, only wanting to make sure that his close friend Mats will be safe after a long night of drinking.  
Isco heaves a loud sigh, and stares up at the puppy-dog eyes of his roommate, before nodding, “Fine.” A bright smile widens on Toni's face as he tackles Isco into a hug like an excited little kid and he laughs, unused to such exuberance from his German teammate.

  
“I promise we will have a lot of fun.” Toni tells him, squeezing Isco once more before disappearing into his room. Isco shakes his head and sinks back into the softness of the couch cushions, hoping to distract himself from thoughts of what could go wrong with Matts sleeping in their room.

  
Not even a moment later, his phone dings with a message from Mats.

  
Mats: hey Isco.. [10:23]  
Mats: can you help me out with something? [10:23]

Isco frowns reading the text messages. What could Mats possibly need his help for this late? And how had he gotten his number? It wasn't like they were close friends or anything, it had only been three days since they'd properly met. Isco sighed and texted him back.

  
Isco: what do you need help with? [10:24]

He focuses his attention back onto the TV, trying to figure out what he missed, when his phone vibrating scares the shit out of him.

  
Mats: image.jpg [10:27]

  
He frowned as he thought of all the things that could possibly be contained within that picture. A picture of Isco changing? An outfit he wants to wear for the party? Some meme? Isco braces himself as he unlocks his phone and pulls the picture up. A gasp leaves his lips as he sees the photograph.  
He locks his phone as soon as he regains his senses, the explicit photo burned into his mind as his cheeks heat up bright red.

Isco's head lolls back against the couch and he stares at the wall trying to comprehend what just happened. He knew Mats was a fuckboy, he knew he was trying to get in his pants, but this?  
For some reason, he finds himself unlocking the phone and staring at the picture for a moment. Although he is surprised, and a little flustered, he can’t lie, that the photograph is definitely arousing. The photograph is a picture of his cock, rock hard and veiny, precum leaking from the tip. In the background you can see the sculpted chisel of his abs, and his pearly white teeth clamped down on his lip as his free hand grips the base of his pretty cock.

Isco fidgets uncomfortably, trying to ignore the hardness he can feel growing between his legs. His dick throbs at the sight of the photograph, and the phone vibrates again.

  
Mats: come on Isco… you know how bad we both want this.. [10:31]

  
Isco wants to scream in frustration, go over to Mats's house and punch him in the face, but that won’t make him less attracted to him, and it definitely won’t make him go away. Grasping the phone tighter, Isco tries not to think of how long it’s been since he's gotten laid; how long it’s been since he's felt someone else’s touch. It wasn't that easy to get laid when everyone saw you as the team's "golden boy", emphasis on "boy".

Were it not for his better judgement, he'd be desperate for Mats to shove his length inside him and ravage him; unfortunately, he knew this was just one of his games.

  
Isco: what do you want me to do? [10:34]

  
The question comes out more provocative than he meant it to be, but there’s no taking it back now. The throbbing in between his legs increases as he tries to pay attention to the show, but instead thinks of the photograph Mats sent him.

Mats: send me a picture [10:35]  
Mats: i know you’re hard right now, Isco. i see the way you look at me when you think i’m not paying attention. [10:35]  
Mats: i know you want me to fuck you into your mattress and make you scream my name so loud it’ll keep Toni up all night long. [10:36]

Isco bites down on his lip hard, imagining him pounding into him all night long while he writhes under him. He absentmindedly slips a hand into his too-tight briefs, wrapping his fist around his dick.

  
Mats: i bet you’re touching yourself right now too, baby boy [10:37]  
Isco: i’m in the living room. what if Toni catches us? [10:38]  
Mats: even better. i can share. [10:38]

  
Isco whimpers out quietly as he touches himself, slowly guiding his hand up and down his dick. He teases his back entrance, lifting his hips a little from the couch as he imagines it’s Mats's fingers instead.  
Shakily, he yanks his pyjama shorts and thin, black briefs down to his ankles, spreading his legs wide open. The loss of the restraint on his dick sends a chill down his spine. He grasps the phone tightly and moves to the camera, holding the phone up to take a photo.

Isco snaps the picture quickly and looks at it before he sends it. His fist is wrapped around his erect dick on the bottom of the frame, while his flushed face is in the upper part, with his partially exposed abdomen at the center. Isco will admit he's not the best with angles, especially not in nude pictures, but if Mats sent his face, he might as well do the same, right?  
He sends the photo before he has the chance to change his mind, then he finally slides a finger into his hole, making him moan aloud. Isco clamps his lips shut quickly, praying that Toni is listening to music or on the phone with Lucas, or James, so that he can’t hear his soft sounds and the squelch of his fingers entering him.

  
Mats: fuck you’re so hot [10:40]  
Mats: you’d be so tight around my cock, baby boy. i wish i could feel you clenching around me. [10:40]

Isco insert a second finger into his hole, using the pad of his thumb to rub his dick. A moan slips from his lips as he bucks his hips up into his hand, imagining that Mats's lips are wrapped around his head, bringing him closer to his orgasm. He removes the fingers from his ass so he can take hold of the phone once more.

  
Isco: i’m close [10:43]

  
He speeds his hand up, squeezing his eyes shut as he continues his ministrations on his painfully hard cock. A sudden ringing from the phone disturbs him.

  
Mats is calling…

  
“Close already, baby boy?” His voice sounds cocky, even over the phone, and all Isco can do is whimper as he gets closer to the edge. “Listen to me very carefully, baby. I need you to be a good boy for me,” his voice is low, and his breath quicker than normal. Isco imagines him stroking his cock, nimble fingers squeezing around the shaft as it throbs beneath his touch.  
“O-okay,” he chokes out, imagining his fingers are Mats's, skilfully running up and down his length.  
“Slow down. Don’t come until I say so,” Isco slow his hand down, trying to last just a tad bit longer. Mats grunts into the phone.

  
“I don’t know how long I can last, Mats,” he moans out, his hips thrusting against the air, desperate to reach his release.  
“Just another minute, baby boy. That’s all I need.” He says softly, his voice sending tremors through Isco's legs. Mats lets out a quiet moan, and Isco imagines the way his hard length throbs as he nears the edge, stroking himself even faster while he listens to him getting himself off.  
“Mats,” Isco moans loudly, so loudly that he knows Toni could hear him if he’s paying close enough attention, “I need to come now,” his voice shakes as he teeters on the edge of release.

  
“Come for me, baby boy." A grunt leaves his lips as he releases, and Isco feels his orgasm wash over him, his hips bucking as Mats's name falls from his lips over and over again like a mantra.  
“Oh fuck,” Isco whines, reaching for a tissue on the coffee table and cleaning himself up before shifting back to a comfortable position on the couch.  
“That was a good one, baby boy. I haven’t came that hard in a while,” Isco can hear the smirk in Mats's voice as he yanks his pants back on.

//////////

“Toni, have you seen my black pants?” Isco calls loudly stumbling into the hallway with no pants on, only to run into Mats. “What the hell?” Isco groans, pushing past him and strutting into Toni's side of the room.  
“Pants?” Isco questions, raising an eyebrow. Toni shakes his head, shrugging. Isco groans pulling his shirt down over his exposed briefs and shuffling back out into the hallway.  
“These pants?” Mats dangles said pants in the air and Isco huffs, snatching them from his hand. Mats follows Isco into his room, watching as he strips his old t-shirt off and searches through his suitcase for a more suitable top.

  
“I think this outfit is good,” Mats says, eyeing Isco in only his briefs as he fingers through his clothes.  
“Will you stop eye-fucking me and do something productive?” Isco complains, pulling a white, button-up shirt and holding it up to his body, looking over to Mats.  
“That looks good,” Mats's voice is disinterested, and he flops backward onto Isco's bed. “It would look better on the floor, though.” He laughs softly, his eyes still trained on Isco. Isco rolls his eyes and pulls the shirt on.

//////////

The event is fun for the most part, he gets to hang out with some players he knew from Málaga and also some he had met while playing for Real. Isco, however, tries to keep his distance from Mats because every time he gets within arm’s length the German feels the need to have his hands on him. He knew some of the other players had caught on, Paulo Dybala's eyes widening dramatically when he saw Mats's fingers "accidentally" brush against Isco's ass. He hoped to God he wouldn't tell Alvaro.  
Isco had also seen Manuel Neuer's amused face as he saw how Mats was trailing after him, and he didn't know how he felt about the legendary player knowing that his teammate wanted to fuck him.

He had also caught Toni eyeing him several times during the night, raising his eyebrows every time Mats placed a hand on the Spaniard.  
“What’s with you and Mats?” Toni asks Isco once he gets him away from most of the crowd.  
“Nothing, some Italian guy was just messing with me so he’s been following me around to make sure he leaves me alone,” he lies, smiling brightly at Toni, knowing he’s too sweet to try and pry more information out of him.  
“Let me know if you need anything, all right?” Toni wraps an arm around Isco's shoulders for a quick hug, then disappears back into the crowd.

  
Not long passes before Isco grows tired of the party, and shuffles down the hall, into the elevator, and back to his room. He strips down into his underwear, and crawls beneath the covers, slumping down into the comfort of the fluffy bed.  
It doesn’t take much time for him to start dozing off, but his sleep is interrupted by the door opening and a figure stepping into the darkness of the room. Isco knows who it is instantly: Mats Hummels.  
“What do you want? I’m trying to sleep.” Isco groans, pulling the cover over his head.

  
“Isco,” his voice is more of a high-pitched whine than anything, and Isco bites his lip to keep from laughing at him. “I’m drunk and tired.” Mats complains, and he feels his weight pressing down on the bed.  
“Go sleep on the couch,” Isco replies, not bothering to move out of his way or push him off the bed, his body too tired from drinking and partying.  
“Muller already crashed there,” the German says quietly, flopping down beside Isco and sliding under the covers. “Goodnight.” His voice is a whisper as Isco drifts off into sleep.

//////////

Isco's awakening is less than pleasant, as he feels an uncomfortable poke against his lower back. He groans, shifting around in the bed, and sighing once he no longer feels it. “Mats, go get rid of that,” he says quietly, pushing the older man's warm body away from him as he tries to return to sleep.  
Mats's soft breathing tells Isco that he is still sleeping and he whines softly, placing a hand on his arm to wake him. “Mats,” he says impatiently, pressing a hand against his chest to shake him awake.  
“What, baby boy?” Even upon waking up, he feels the need to be inappropriate and harass him. Isco groans and tries to move as far from him as possible.  
“Take your morning wood to the couch,” he tells him, trying to regain his comfort as he shifts between the sheets, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Mats's voice is low and raspy with sleep, and Isco tries to ignore how attractive he sounds. By now, the Spaniard's eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and he can see the smile that graces Mats's features as he reaches up to brush his hair out of his face. “Come on, Isco,” his voice is a low plead, and he moves his body closer until Isco can no longer move away. He rests his head against the crook of the smaller man's neck, his lips pressing against the supple skin of his throat, one of his hands resting on Isco's bare stomach.  
“Mats,” Isco breathes out, his voice barely audible, “Toni is in the next room, and Muller too, probably.”  
Mats chuckles at this, his lips sucking marks into Isco's skin as his fingers travel higher.  
“Let them hear,” Mats says nonchalantly, his fingers moving all the way up on Isco's chest to pinch his nipple harshly, his mouth traveling up his jawline to his lips. He kisses Isco softly, more gently than he ever expected from Mats, but he tells himself it is only part of his game. There’s no way the renowned Casanova could ever really care about him, right?

  
“You know,” Mats breathes softly as his hand travels back to tracing teasing circles on his lower abdomen. “Ever since what happened, I can’t stop thinking of you,” His warm fingers graze over Isco's skin and dip beneath the hem of his briefs, pulling them down toned thighs. Once he’s ridden Isco of his briefs, his hands return to his hips, pressing into the soft flesh as he finds a more comfortable position above him.  
Mats's mouth trails down Isco's neck to his chest, and he takes one of his nipples into his warm mouth, teeth grazing over the sensitive bud. Isco moans out quietly, arching his back into his touch. “I can’t stop thinking of the sounds you make for me,” Mats pulls his lips away with a lewd pop, and starts traveling down Isco's abdomen. “How loudly you would cry out if I got the chance to fuck you.” His words cause blood to go straight between Isco's legs. He can feel his length hardening almost painfully, and he whines softly.

  
“You want it, don’t you?” Mats lifts his head, now positioned directly above Isco's cock, to look at him, and he swallows harshly. Isco's voice seems to be trapped in his throat as Mats gazes at him from beneath his eyelashes.  
“Y-yes,” he stammers out, earning a smirk from Mats.  
“Good boy,” one of his fingers traces Isco's length, as his lips kiss down his thighs. “So hard for me, huh baby boy?” He grins proudly, swirling his tongue around Isco's tip before taking it slowly into his mouth. A soft moan falls from between Isco's lips, and it only boosts Mats's ego more, seeing the madridista give himself up to him.  
“Please, Mats,” he whines, bucking his hips up to get more of his dick inside his warm mouth. Isco whimpers softly at the slow, tender movements of his hands and mouth, wondering if this is the same asshole, fuckboy Mats he's heard all of the terrible things about.  
“Please what, baby boy?” Mats's dark eyes meet Isco's and he swears he could explode, his heart pounding against his rib cage as the German gazes at him with lust filled eyes. Another moan tumbles from Isco's lips as Mats quickly sucks on two of his fingers before carefully entering Isco's hole, scissoring them to stretch his walls.

  
“Use your mouth,” Isco pleas, rolling his hips against Mats's fingers, his dick aching for some sort of friction. Mats licks his lips, then wraps his lips around Isco's dick, his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh. Isco's hands fly to his hair, legs locking up as he curls his fingers inside of him. Isco pulls on the messy black strands, earning a moan from Mats. The vibrations make Isco's dick twitch, and Mats increases his pace.

  
“Mats,” his name falls from Isco's lips effortlessly, encouraging him to continue his actions. He pushes his fingers deeper, trying to hit each and every spot he can to make Isco come. His digits finally graze against Isco's prostate, and his back arches off the bed completely, legs trembling. “I’m about to–” he can’t get the words out before one last thrust of Mats's fingers sends him flying over the edge, fingers yanking harshly on the German's hair as he removes his mouth from Isco's dick with an obscene pop, licking his lips obscenely.  
“Think we woke up Toni yet, baby boy?” Mats smirks as he moves to reconnect his lips to Isco's. letting him taste himself on his tongue. Isco's bare chest heaves against the thin material of Mats's shirt, and Isco practically rips it open to take it off.

  
“Shut up and fuck me,” Isco reaches to push down his pants, but Mats's beat him to it, tossing the piece of clothing somewhere in the floor. Mats palms his length, and Isco marvels at the sight of it in real life instead of a photograph. He can feel himself getting hard again.  
“Mats, please.” Isco wraps his legs weakly around Mats's waist, gripping onto his bicep as he presses the tip against his hole. He pushes into him slowly, and Isco moans out loudly from the stretch.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight Isco,” the German's head falls into the crook of his neck as he sets a slow pace. “You feel so good squeezing around my cock.” The praises fall from his lips continuously. His fingers grip Isco's hips tightly, sure to leave bruises tomorrow. A moan erupts from Isco's lips as Mats rolls his hips into his more quickly, craving more friction.

  
Isco bites down on his lip to keep from being too loud; he couldn’t imagine how embarrassed he'd be if he woke Toni up by fucking his friend. Mats, on the other hand, couldn’t care less. “Be a good boy and let me hear you,” His low voice sends a shiver down Isco's spine, and he cries out as he reaches up to pinch his nipple.  
“Fuck you,” he groans, rolling his hips up into Mats's as his second orgasm creeps up on him. Mats laughs, and trails his fingers down to Isco's dick, wrapping his large hand around it. Isco moans loudly, Mats's name rolling off his tongue once again.

  
“Such a good boy for me, Isco. I never thought you would be this obedient.” He teases, grinning mischievously at him. Mats grasps one of Isco's thighs and rests his leg upon his shoulder, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. Isco's face contorts in pleasure as Mats's hand moves faster up and down his length, and his cock pounds into him desperately.  
“You gonna come with my cock inside you?” Mats teases. Isco grips his bicep so harshly that his nails pierce the skin, drawing blood, but neither of them notice as he begins to clench tightly around Mats, a loud moan falling from both of their lips.  
Isco's orgasm sends his body into spasms, his seed shooting to Mats's chest as his hips grind mercilessly up against Mats, as he continues his ministrations to help him ride out his orgasm. Mats's pace doesn’t slow, instead it quickens and becomes more erratic as he nears his release. Isco cries out in pleasure as spurts of his come release inside of him, filling him up.

  
Mats pulls out of him after a minute, and falls against the sheets, breathing heavily. Isco runs a hand over his face, wiping the sweat from his brow and turning to look at Mats.

“You’re still moving to the couch,” he tells him breathlessly, and the German nods.  
“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so, yeah. If you liked it please leave kudos/comments cause they are very much appreciated, and tell me what other pairings I should write sinning next.


End file.
